Ser padres sin fracasar en el intento
by Bibi Uchiha
Summary: ¿Pansas artificiales de maternidad? y ¿Clases para ser padres en un futuro no muy lejano? Oh si, es la nueva tortura que la Hokage y Kakashi-sensei ingeniaron para hacer sufrir a los de ultimo año, mientras no fracasen en el intento. ¿Verdad Sasukito?.
1. ¡Padres a los 18!

**Resumen: - **¡Buenos días alumnos de Konoha! Hoy les informaremos de la nueva clase que Kakashi-sensei y su servilleta aquí presente les impartiremos "Siendo padres". Y por favor levanten a Hinata del suelo y llévenla a la enfermería rápido.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

**- **Sasuke Uchiha - Los personajes hablan.

**"Sasuke Uchiha"** Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos de Personajes._

:::::: Flash Back ::::::

… … … … Cambio de escena.

NOTA: Lectores, antes de que la muy divertida historia comience, les aviso que aquí la familia de Sasuke-kun nunca murió, y que Itachi-kun sigue en Konoha, lo mismo con Naruto. Pienso que con todos los personajes, esto se volverá más interesante. ¡Claro que sí!

Sin nada más que decir

Disfruten el capitulo...

¡Se abre el telón!

"**Siendo padres sin fracasar en el intento"**

**By: **

**Bibi Uchiha**

_Ser un padre no es fácil, y menos a los 18 años._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Uno: ¡Padres a los 18!**

- No me gustan los lunes – Susurre mirando al techo.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que te tiene que gustar frentona? – Dirigí mi mirada a Ino entrecerrando los ojos – Además… Tú no fuiste la que durmió en el suelo – Se quejo.

- No es mi culpa que aquí mi amiga llegara a la una de la madrugada pidiendo asilo – Gruñí – Eso arréglalo tu y no me metas.

- ¡Pero qué apoyo moral! – Negué con la cabeza sabiendo que venía un drama protagonizado por la mejor de toda Konoha - ¡Yo que te apoyo en todo! ¡Yo que te abro las puertas de mi casa en todo momento! ¡Yo que te doy consejos por el desgraciado de Sasuke! ¡Yo que…!

- ¡Niñas se les está haciendo tarde! – Grito mi madre.

- Maldición Ino, eso es tu culpa – Me pare rápidamente de la cama y salte sobre ella para salir disparada hacia el baño.

- ¡Hey, eso que pisaste era mi pie! – Se quejó.

- Lo lamento, pero por mi salud física y mental no me quiero perder el aviso que Tsunade-sama nos dará dentro de media hora – Le grite – Y yo que tú me apuro.

- ¡Es verdad!

Asentí sabiendo que estaría desesperadamente buscando su falda que se encontraba debajo de mi cama.

- Esa es mi falda Ino cerda – Le dije al salir del baño y mirarla con mi falda en manos.

- No encuentro la mía.

- Esta debajo de mi cama.

- ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? – Me pregunto y me encogí de hombros.

- Lo único que sé, es que si no te metes al baño y te peinas, no llegaremos a tiempo.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! – La mire meterse al baño.

"**¿Cómo nos conseguimos una amiga así?"**

No creo responderte a algo como eso.

"**Por lo menos Hinata es más calmada"**

No emitamos sus nervios.

"**¡Hmp!"**

¡No hagas así!

Suspire sentándome en mi tocador, agarre el peine y lo pase varias veces por mi larga cabellera. Me mire detenidamente en el espejo y sentí mi estomago revolverse.

- Ino, pienso que hoy no será un buen día – Le grite un poco preocupada.

- No metas mala sal al día Sakura – Me dijo mientras salía del baño arreglada - Mejor desayunemos – Asentí al momento que me jalo del brazo y corrimos justas hacia la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días jovencitas!

- Buenos días Señora Haruno ¿Cómo amaneció? – Saludo mi amiga.

- Bien, muchas gracias Ino. Hola hija – Le dedique una rápida sonrisa y le salude.

- Creo que solo desayunaremos una tostada el día de hoy – Avise mirando mi reloj – Ya es muy tarde.

- ¡Pero mira que rico desayuno ha hecho tu mamá Sakura!

- Pero nada Ino – La regañe – Nos vamos ya mamá.

Al despedirnos salimos con prisa de la casa. Camínanos, más bien "corrimos" hacia la escuela, sin mencionar que a Ino se le rompió el tacón de su zapato a la primera cuadra que pasábamos. Llegamos a tiempo antes de que nos cerraran la entrada y volamos a nuestro salón.

- ¡Buenos días Sakura Chan!

- Hola Naruto – Lo salude con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mis pies están al borde del llanto! – Sonreí al escuchar a Ino y la ayuda a sentarse en su pupitre.

- ¿Qué les paso? – Nos pregunto Ten Ten con curiosidad.

- Corrimos desde la casa de Sakura hasta aquí. ¡Fueron más de cien kilómetros!

- No seas mentirosa – Me queje poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No ha llegado el Teme tampoco – Mire a Naruto y me fije detenidamente en el lugar vacio de Sasuke.

- Pues si no quiere llegar es su pro…

- Ya estoy aquí – Di un pequeño brinquito en mi lugar al escuchar su voz detrás de mí. Mire rápidamente el suelo escondiendo mi sonrojo con mi flequillo. ¡Muchas gracias a los que inventaron los flequillos!

- Ya me había alegrado de que no vendrías hoy Teme.

- Serás imbécil Naruto – Sonreí al escuchar su voz.

- ¡Yo también te adoro!

La puerta se abrió con un golpe que estoy segura resonó en toda la aldea y sus alrededores. Tsunade-sama ingreso con semblante serio listo para dar una verdadera noticia.

- ¡Jóvenes siéntense ya! – Todo mundo fue a sus debidos lugares, rápidamente el silenció reino en el aula.

- ¿Qué nos querrá decir la Hokage ahora? – Me pregunto Ino con curiosidad.

- No lo sé – Me removí incómodamente en mi asiento y me encogí de hombros sin palabras.

- Como sabrán todos los años se les da una nueva asignatura que les ayudara para su nuevo futuro aquí en la aldea de Konoha – Dijo muy ¿Emocionada? ¡¿Emocionada? – Es por eso que esta vez como son los mayores y los que están a punto de graduarse, su nueva materia será la más fácil de todas.

Respire entrecortadamente y escuche gruñir a Sasuke en el asiento de atrás.

_¿Por qué cuando dice fácil es todo lo contrario?_

- ¡¿Que es Tsunade-sama? – Chillo Naruto de emoción - ¡Vacaciones! ¡Una excursión!

- Naruto es una nueva asignatura, no una fiesta. Es algo más divertido – No, no. Eso que piensa decir no puede ser nada divertido.

- ¡Buenos días jóvenes lamento la tardanza! – Todos nos giramos para mirar a Kakashi-sensei que ingresaba con una sonrisita en su rostro.

- Como siempre, tarde – Susurro Tsunade-sama negando con la cabeza – Trae al nuevo profesor ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Lo trae?

- Emm… pues… yo… - Kakashi-sensei se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza - ¡Claro que lo traigo!

- ¿Nuevo profesor? – Pregunto Neji a Gaara.

- Hn.

- Bueno mis niños adorados – Sasuke por poco y se atora al escuchar a Kakashi-sensei hablar así. Y créanme no sería el único – Déjenme presentarles a Kukushi-san quien será su nuevo profesor este año.

Todos miramos detenidamente al hombre que entraba en estos momentos por la puerta. Cuerpo de infarto, mascara en el ojo, sonrisa burlesca, cabello color rojo fuego… y con un Icha Icha en manos… ¡Icha Icha en las manos!

- Me va a dar – Susurro Ten Ten mientras se abanicaba con una libreta.

_No puede ser…_

- ¡Buenos días jóvenes! Déjenme presentarme debidamente – Dijo emocionado – Mi nombre es Kukushi Hatake y seré su nuevo profesor – Anuncio escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón - Oh si se me olvida algo.

- ¡Nosotros somos primos! – Dijeron ambos dándose un gran abrazo.

¿¡Primos?

- Primos – Susurre abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Genial Kakashi-sensei! – Vitoreo Naruto saltando en su silla, mientras todos estábamos en estado paralitico.

- Cálmense todos por favor – Dijo Tsunade-sama masajeándose las sienes – Se que esto es difícil de afrontar, hasta para mi créanme, pero dejémonos de pequeñeces y terminemos con esto de una buena vez – Suspiro.

- ¿Qué eso no es todo? – Pregunto Kiba y Hinata a su lado asintió nerviosamente.

- Oh, claro que no – Temblé en mi lugar al escuchar la voz maquiavélica de Tsunade-sama.

Esto no era buen augurio.

- Los materiales que estarán utilizando ya están listos y se los mostraremos en estos momentos jóvenes – Miramos como seis cajas a simple vista pesadas, eran puestas con cuidado sobre el gran escritorio con una estampa en grande. Entrecerré los ojos para poder leerla.

_"Espero y no los mates con esto Tsunade. Confió en ti. ¡Me envías una postal con todas sus caras de susto! ¡Ya quiero verlas! Que no se te olvide. _

_Con mucha alegría __Jiraiya_

_Contenido: 20 Pansas artificiales"_

- ¡¿Eso se lo envía Jiraiya-sama? – Cuestiono Naruto sorprendido – Pe... Pero ¿El que quiere con eso? ¡Viejo pervertido!

- ¿Pansas artificiales? – Leí confundida. ¿Para qué quiere Tsunade-sama utilizar ese contenido con nosotros? ¿Para qué…? Oh, no.

- Que no se atreva – Susurro Sasuke.

- ¿Para qué necesitaremos pansas artificiales? – Pregunto Shikamaru parándose de su asiento.

- Ustedes no la necesitaran – Dijo Kakashi-sensei aparentemente divirtiéndose, a lo que los chicos suspiraron de alivio.

Comencé a asustarme.

- Que bueno porque…

- ¡Serán las mujeres quienes se las pondrán! – Chillo de emoción Kukushi-sensei - ¿No es divertido chicos?

Todos gimieron.

_¡Kami no me puedes castigar así!_

- ¡Buenos días alumnos de Konoha! Hoy les informaremos de la nueva clase que Kakashi-sensei y su servilleta aquí presentes les impartiremos "Siendo padres" sin fracasar en el intento. Y por favor levanten a Hinata del suelo y llévenla a la enfermería, rápido.

Apoye con dificultad mi cabeza sobre el pupitre y trate de tranquilizar mi respiración teniendo en cuenta que lo hacía en vano. Suspire sabiendo que este sería un largo día, muy largo.

- ¡No ven que soy muy joven para ser madre! – Chillo Ino tapándose su rostro - ¡Me veré muy gorda con eso!

- ¿Ya es hora de la salida? – Susurre rogando porque fuera cierto.

- Mierda – Gruño Sasuke dando un fuerte golpe en su asiento.

- ¡Esto será viderti..! - Un ruido sordo resonó en el aula, me volteé con curiosidad a ver que era.

- Cierra la boca Usuratonkachi.

- ¡Eso me dolió Teme!

_¿Y ahora que era lo que venía?_

_._

_._

_._

**Espero y les guste mucho esta nueva historia que hice con mucha diversión y cariño para todos ustedes.**

**Mis otras dos historias tendrán pronto un nuevo capítulo, ahora que estoy ya de vacaciones prometo adelantar mucho en ellas. Es que con tantos estudios, exámenes y tratando de exentar todas mis materias el tiempo se me fue. Mis estudios me consumieron. **

**Cuídense de todo corazón**

**¡Se les quiere!**

**¡REVIEWS PLIS!**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**Atte. Bibi Uchiha.**


	2. ¡Inicia la tortura!

**Resumen: **

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

**- **Sasuke Uchiha - Los personajes hablan.

**"Sasuke Uchiha"** Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos __de Personajes y palabras claves _

:::::: Flash Back ::::::

… … … … Cambio de escena.

Sin nada más que decir

¡Se abre el telón!

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"**Siendo padres sin fracasar en el intento"**

**By: **

**Bibi Uchiha**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Ser un padre no es fácil, y menos si te eligen con la__ peor pareja ¿O no?_

**Capitulo Dos: ¡Inicia la tortura! **

- No sé porque dijiste que tenias un mal presentimiento en la mañana Sakura – Me encogí de hombros - ¿Tsunade-sama te había dicho algo?

- ¡Oh, claro que sí! – Le dije alzando la mirada al techo ¿Es que no miraba la preocupación en mi rostro? – Mírame estoy tan feliz con la idea – Solté con ironía.

- Perdón, pero tengo la idea que nos quieren destruir – Me susurro en la oreja al momento que se encogía en su lugar.

- No seas paranoica Ino – Me burle – Solo quieren… quieren… destruirnos – Murmure dándome cuenta que tenía razón. Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama son unos…

"**¡KYAAAAA! ¡NOS LAS PAGARAN MUY CARO!**

- Esto no se va a quedar así – Me miro preocupada – Conociéndolos, demoraran bastante con esto.

- Jóvenes presten atención – Ambas nos lamentamos al escuchar la voz de Kakashi-sensei hablar de nuevo con ese tonito feliz, no muy común en el. Detrás de mí, gracias a Sasuke se desataba la tercera guerra mundial.

"**¡Míralo! ¡Pero si ya rompió su lápiz y va por su pupitre!"**

Ese Uchiha.

- Como sabrán una familia está conformada por una madre, un padre y un lindo bebe – Hablo Kukushi-el-ya-diablo-en-persona-o-Kakashi- dos-sensei mientras se dirigía hacia la caja de color café oscuro y sacaba uno de sus tantos contenidos. "_Una gran pansa de maternidad"_ – Hay de todas las tallas y colores de piel, no se preocupen alumnas – Nos sonrió.

El muy desgraciado todavía sonríe. Como no, si se encuentra en la gloria.

- Le borrare esa sonrisita – Gruño Kiba. La mayoría asintió estando de acuerdo.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa – Le dijo Tenten a mi lado frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cuánto pesan esas cosas? – Pregunto señalando con miedo "el" objeto.

- Lo que pesan… cuando traes un bebe… dos… o tres… en tu pancita - Susurro agarrando _la pansa de maternidad_ y colocándosela en su vientre - Pensándolo bien me queda a la perfección.

- Tsk

"**¡¿ESCUCHASTEEEEE?"**

¿Eh?

"**¡Ese bastardo dijo… Uno, dos o tres bebes!"**

No me jodas.

- ¿Escuche bien? – Pregunto Sasuke hablando por primera vez y quitándome la pregunta de mis labios. Pensé que había sido la única que escucho eso - ¿Dijo uno, dos o tres bebes? – Sasuke alzo una ceja esperando la respuesta.

- Ups, eso no debí de haberlo dicho – Miro pensativamente al techo por unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y con un gesto de mano le resto importancia al asunto – Pero la noticia es que unos cuantos de ustedes tendrán el grato momento de ser padres de unos lindos gemelitos ¡Gemelitos! ¡¿No es fantástico? ¡Y fue idea mía!

- Yo lo castro – Tenten apretó su puño enojada.

- ¿Lo que quieren decir es que…? – Mi voz fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en un profundo silencio que me impidió terminar la pregunta.

- Oh si Sakura – Mire con miedo a mi maestra. En estas ocasiones es mejor temerle – Hay quienes tendrán la fortuna de tener ¡Gemelos y trillizos! ¡Idea de su nuevo sensei!

- ¡Nos están tomando el pelo! – Gritaron Neji y Sasuke enojados mirando a Kukushi-sensei con incredulidad.

- De verdad que yo lo castro – Susurro Tenten.

"**¡DEMOOOOO! ¡Te imaginas ser madres de dos lindos gemelitos con ojos color esmeralda y cabello color ónix como los de su padre!**

¡KYAAAA!

- En estos momentos formaremos las parejas las cuales estarán juntas por el resto de este semestre - Todos gimieron por decima octava vez en el día. A nadie le gustaba la idea de que _ellos _nos eligieran nuestra pareja. Cualquier persona menos _ellos. _

- ¿No las podemos formar nosotros? – Pregunto Sai.

- Oh, claro que no – Aclaro Kukushi-sensei – Vamos, vamos, hagan silencio que nombrare a la primera pareja.

Apreté fuertemente mis manos por debajo del pupitre y respire muy hondo. Es mejor que mi nombre no sea uno de los últimos para así ahorrarme un poco de sufrimiento, tanto psicológico como emocional.

"**Oh, yo ya he sufrido mucho por el día de hoy"**

Dímelo a mí.

- La primera pareja es… – Mire a Kakashi-sensei en el momento que callaba para poder darle más emoción al momento. Desgraciado -… Ino y Sai.

- ¡No, objeción! – Grito Sai

- Aquí no hay objeción – Le dijo Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisita – Pasen los dos a buscar su pansa artificial y los materiales extras. Ahora.

- Ino levantare – Le susurre dándole un pequeño codazo.

- Pudo ser alguien peor – Se tambaleo al levantarse y camino a paso lento hasta apoyarse en el gran escritorio junto a su pareja - ¿Cuál… cual agarro? – Pregunto indecisa mirando con asombro la gran caja.

- La que tú quieras – Le dijo Sai – Me da igual.

_Ui… Primer error._

- ¿La que yo quiera? – Volvió a preguntar mi amiga con mirada asesina. Pobre Feíto.

- Si, me da igual.

- Esto no va bien – Susurre viendo de reojo como Naruto se cubría con un cuaderno asustado.

- ¡Baka! ¡Sai somos marido y mujer y vamos a tener un hijo, o dos, o tres, así que no me dejes todo el paquete a mí! ¡Me vas a apoyar, a dar masaje todas las tardes, a atender todos mis antojos y no me dirás un NO como respuesta! ¡¿Entendiste?

- S… Si ya entendí A… Amor.

- Ahora cariño – Hablo con voz dulce intentando de nuevo – ¿Qué pansa agarro?

- Pienso que esa esta bi… bien - Mi amiga le sonrió satisfecha y ambos se decidieron por una _pansa artificial_ del color de piel de Ino, Tsunade-sama les entrego el material extra y a continuación se colocaron del otro lado del salón junto a sus papeles de matrimonio.

- Esto es pura pedida de tiempo – Dijo Sasuke.

- La siguiente pareja es Tenten y Neji – Leyó Kakashi-sensei en voz alta.

- Bueno, por lo menos es una persona a quien conozco bien – Tenten asintió y le sonrió a Neji al mismo tiempo que caminaba nerviosa, hacia la dichosa _caja_ con tan feo contenedor.

"**¡Quemémosla!"**

¿A quién?

"**¡La caja quien más!" **

Estás loca.

- Agarra esta – Neji le tendió una _Pansa artificial_ a Tenten quien al verla trago en seco y negó con la cabeza un tanto asustada. El suspiro, y sostuvo todas las cosas de ella sabiendo por lo que pasaba.

- Espero que me toque una pareja así – Susurre.

- Naruto y Hinata son la pare…

- ¡Hinata-chan eso es genial! – Kakashi-sensei negó con la cabeza al como Naruto le había interrumpido, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para correr hacia Hinata-en-estado-de-shock, quien estaba de un color muy pero muy rojo. La pobre apenas y había regresado bien de la enfermería minutos antes y ya rompería el record al regresar ahí mismo dentro de veinte minutos.

"**¡Apuesto menos!"**

Hecho.

- Na… Naruto-kun – Susurro nerviosa. Ambos se dirigieron a la caja se posaba en el escritorio.

- ¡Seremos marido y mujer! ¡Tendremos tres, no cuatro hijos! ¿Qué te parece? – Naruto saltaba de felicidad a su lado.

- Co... Como tú quieras.

- Bueno por lo menos a unos les agrada la idea. La siguiente pareja es… - Los ojos de Kakashi-sensei se abrieron con sorpresa mientras nos miraba a cada uno de nosotros. Se aclaro la garganta con nerviosismo y luego suspiro– Esto hay que verlo. La siguiente pareja es Kankuro y Kiba.

- ¡Pero qué cosas está diciendo! – Todos miramos a Kiba que salto encima de su pupitre con rostro asustado - ¡Yo no quiero ser gay! – Grito moviendo las manos - ¡No soy gay!

- Eso dice el papel – Aclaro nuestro sensei.

- ¡Además Kankuro ni siquiera estudia aquí! – Se defendió Kiba - ¡No lo acepto!

- Esa es otra noticia que se me había olvidado decirles jóvenes.

"**¡¿Mas malas noticias? ¿Que no se cansa Tsunade-sama de esas noticias tan poco agradables que nos da?"**

– El _**Kazekage junto con sus dos hermanos y Matsuri nos ayudaran con esta asignatura y estudiaran este semestre junto con todos ustedes. Sé que son muy buenos amigos y les pedí apoyo, cosa que ellos no pudieron negar. **_

- No sé como la vieja los amenazo para…

- ¡Que estás diciendo Uzumaki! – La tierra tembló.

- Yo… nada dattebayo.

- Bueno sigamos – Nuestro sensei se aclaro la garganta - La siguiente pareja serán Gaara y Matsuri, ya que el chico tiene el brazo vendado por una reciente pelea que tuvo, necesitara mucho cuidado.

- A Gaara le toco una buena pareja– Dijo Shikamaru con desagrado – ¡Y porque no fue Temari!

- Porque ella será tu pareja – Contesto Kukushi-sensei pasando las hojas que tenía en sus manos – Si ella es tu pareja, aquí lo dice.

- Es broma ¿Verdad?

- No – Contesto tranquilo – Seguiré con las demás parejas y será mejor que pase rápido por su material señor Nara, su esposa llegara a medio día – Le dijo al momento que le tendía su material – Bueno, proseguiré… Susuma y Kaito son… - Mire como los dos se paraban nerviosos mientras caminaban hacia el pupitre de enfrenten. Suspire y mira hacia la ventana.

El día en la mañana había comenzado soleado, pero ahora una gran tormenta llamada _"Sake e Icha-Icha" _estaba atacando a toda Konoha. El otoño había sido arruinado gracias a ellos, pobres pétalos que caían de los arboles en vano. 1… 2… 3…

"**Deja de contar los pétalos… nunca terminaras"**

Le gruñí a mi inner y aguante la risa al ver como Naruto le ayudaba a Hinata con su nuevo "Bebe". Había pensando que me podría tocar con él, por lo menos es un baka que me entiende y ayudaría como buen papá. No como Sasuke. Hablando de el… aproveche a darle una miradita detrás de mí, se creía tan suertudo al ver que todas las chicas querían ser su pareja. ¡Ha! por mi se los regalo, ni loca quiero mi bebe con sus ojos… su boca… su nariz… sus músculos de grande… su apellido… Mmm… ¿Sasukito junior? Ese sería un buen nomb…

- ¡Dios que estoy pensando! – Susurre meneando la cabeza tratando de sacar esos malos pensamientos.

"**Deja eso de lado. ¡YA PASARON TODAS LAS PAREJAS!"**

¡¿Cómo?

Asustada. Si, asustada mire hacia enfrente dándome cuenta que era verdad. Por mis malditos pensamientos todos los que conocía estaban parados junto a sus parejas y yo ni en cuenta, unos tristes, otros felices, unos enojados… Pero ya estaban todos. Solo falta… ¡Falto yo!

- ¿Pero quién es mi pareja? – Dije al ver como Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei sonreían de oreja a oreja. No logre leerle los labios a Ino por el nervio.

Me gire esperando lo peor.

- Me niego rotundamente – Lo escuche decir. ¡Pero quien se cree! Esa era mi frase.

- ¡Oye eso iva a decir yo! – Le recrimine.

- Te gane – Me dijo sonriendo – Como siempre.

- Nadie se puede negar – Dijo Kukushi-sensei confundido al ver nuestras reacciones.

- Quiero una madre para mis hijos que no sea una molestia como ella – Chille al ver que me señalaba con indiferencia.

- Uchiha del demonio – Susurre apretando mi puño – No es mi culpa que seas gay.

Sonreí al escuchar las risas en todo el salón. Kakashi-sensei luchaba por guardar la compostura y no tirarse al suelo echando carcajadas. Naruto lloraba de felicidad.

- ¡Eso es Sakura-can! – Me vitoreo.

- Acepto – ¿Qué dijo? Mi sonrisa se borro de mi rostro al escucharlo – Haruno, seremos marido y mujer. Considérate afortunada.

- Pe… pero.

Me jalo del brazo y agarro una _pansa artificial _de la caja color café. La sostuve entre mis manos al momento que me la tendió con una expresión seria, luego lo vi agarrar los papeles de matrimonio.

Señor y Señora Uchiha decía de color rojo con el símbolo de su clan.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta.

"**¡KYAAA! ¡SOMOS LAS SEÑORA UCHIHA!"**

Somos pareja de Sasuke-kun. El acepto.

"**¿Ves? No hay nada de malo… Nos gusta, hay que aceptarlo"**

Me le he declarado tantas veces… Y siempre me deja en ridículo.

"**Pues ahora él se arrodillara para que lo aceptemos"**

Oh sí. Le haremos la vida de cuadritos este semestre por todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir.

"**¡Muahahaha! ¡Me gusta como piensas chica!"**

Y me quejo que el sufre de bipolaridad.

- Desde mañana comenzaran a ser esa familia que tanto esperan, vendrán juntos a la escuela y se irán juntos de igual manera – La voz de Kakashi-sensei me saco de mis pensamientos - Como buenos padres ayudaran a sus esposas con las labores de su nuevo bebe. Dentro de un mes darán a luz y los padres ayudaran… Como siempre – Las chicas ahogamos un grito de horror al pensar en ese momento no muy lejano – El bebe sentirá lo que siente uno de verdad, llorara, comerá de una mamila y tendrá las facciones de sus padres.

- Coincido con mi hermano – Dijo Kukushi-sensei – Las chicas no le podrán ser infieles a sus maridos y viceversa. Son marido y mujer y harán todo lo que unos de verdad hacen.

- ¡Y…!

- Y no señor Nara… No se aceptan divorcios – Susurro Tsunade-sama con voz macabra – Dando como concluida la clase… ¡Los espero mañana! Suerte a todas las parejas.

Y más de uno se desmayo incluyendo a Hinata.

"**¡No es justo!" **

Te gane la apuesta.

"**Suerte de principiante"**

Camine hacía la puerta esperándome alejar de este mi nuevo infierno.

- ¿Cómo cuantas veces pensé en la palabra _pansa artificial_? – Me pregunte al momento que agarraba con una mano ese objeto y la otra hacía el recorrido a mi barbilla de manera pensativa.

- Yo veinte veces.

Me asuste al escuchar su voz a mi lado. Sasuke caminaba conmigo mientras no apartaba la mirada de la carpeta donde yacían nuestros papeles de matrimonio.

- Esto no va ser fácil – Dije mirado el suelo – Tengo que decirles a mis padres.

- Primero a los míos – Dijo el mirándome – Y tu iras conmigo.

- ¡Estas completamente loco! – Chille alejándome de él a paso rápido – Son tus padres.

"**¡Si caminas más rápido llegaremos antes que él a la sali…!"**

- Y son tus suegros, cariño – Me dijo al rebasarme e interponerse entre mi salida de escape.

Abrí los ojos como plato, era verdad, ellos eran mis suegros ahora. Aguante la respiración al oler su embriagador aroma y me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de mí, sujetando mi cintura con poca fuerza para no dejarme escapar.

¿Acaso me dijo cariño?

- Esta bien – Murmure asintiendo. Maldije al verlo sonreír.

¿Cómo le daríamos la noticia a sus padres?... Mejor dicho ¿Como le daríamos la noticia a mis padres? ¡Que Kami-sama me ayude!

_¡Ese Uchiha es un ególatra, insensible, sin sentimientos, estúpido, tonto, bobo, bruto, egoísta, creído, vanidoso, negativo, Hmp, Tks…! _

Si todas esas cosas horribles les digo a mis padres de Sasuke. ¿Cómo le daría ahora la nueva noticia?

Papi, Mami su hija ya se caso y nada más y nada menos que con Sasuke Uchiha. Ese bruto hombre que la ha hecho sufrir tanto. Pero no se preocupen yo lo amo… Y se me olvidaba, vamos a tener un bebe, dos o tres.

Esto va a ser la matanza.

- Sa-ku-ra eres una molestia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … …

**Muchas gracias a todos sus REVIEWS.**

**GRACIAS X TODO**

**De verdad lamento la demora, he tenido bastantes cosas que hacer. Pero aun así no me daré por vencida ¡Planeo terminar todas mis historias! Espero y este capítulo les haya gustado muchísimo. **

**Los adoro.**

**¡REVIEWS PLIS!**

**¡Se les quiere!**

**Atte. Bibi Uchiha…***

… … … … … … … … … … … … …… … …

… … … … … … …… … …

… … … … …… …

… … …… … 


End file.
